2006 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers
The 2006 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers is a list of the Top 500 wrestlers according to the magazine Pro Wrestling Illustrated. 1-50 *1. John Cena *2. Kurt Angle *3. Edge *4. Samoa Joe *5. Mistico *6. Rey Mysterio Jr. *7. Brock Lesnar *8. Kenta Kobashi *9. Shawn Michaels *10. Jeff Jarrett *11. Taiyo Kea *12. Christian Cage *13. A.J. Styles *14. Satoshi Kojima *15. Christopher Daniels *16. Bryan Danielson *17. Perro Aguayo Jr. *18. Rob Van Dam *19. King Booker *20. Jun Akiyama *21. Triple H *22. Ultimo Guerrero *23. Batista *24. Ric Flair *25. Kensuke Sasaki *26. Sting *27. Carlito *28. Dr. Wagner, Jr. *29. Chris Benoit *30. Randy Orton *31. Tiger Mask IV *32. El Hijo Del Santo *33. Hiroyoshi Tenzan *34. Atlantis *35. CM Punk *36. KENTA *37. Shelton Benjamin *38. Abyss *39. Rey Bucanero *40. Jushin Liger *41. Mark Henry *42. Rhino *43. Hiroshi Tanahashi *44. The Big Show *45. Dos Caras, Jr. *46. Chris Harris *47. Nigel McGuinness *48. Averno *49. Katsuhiko Nakajima *50. Kane 51-100 *51. Bobby Lashley *52. Keiji Mutoh *53. James Storm *54. Mephisto *55. Kaz Hayashi *56. CIMA *57. Naomichi Marufuji *58. Black Warrior *59. The Undertaker *60. Takeshi Rikio *61. Austin Aries *62. Hector Garza *63. Roderick Strong *64. John Bradshaw Layfield *65. Tarzan Boy *66. Masahiro Chono *67. Colt Cabana *68. Genichiro Tenryu *69. Doug Williams *70. Shocker *71. Milano Collection A.T. *72. Johnny Nitro *73. Brother Devon *74. Tokyo Magnum *75. L.A. Park *76. Brother Ray *77. Minoru Suzuki *78. Olimpico *79. Ikuto Hidaka *80. Brent Albright *81. Minoru Fujita *82. Negro Casas *83. Toshiaki Kawada *84. Mr. Aguila *85. Takeshi Morishima *86. Petey Williams *87. Paul London *88. Mitsuharu Misawa *89. Halloween *90. Matt Hardy *91. Akira Taue *92. Sabu *93. Damian 666 *94. Monty Brown *95. Ultimo Dragon *96. Maximo *97. Takashi Sugiura *98. Umaga *99. Adam Pearce *100. Masato Tanaka 101-150 *101. Matt Sydal *102. Kip James *103. Texano, Jr. *104. Genki Horiguchi *105. B.G. James *106. Dragon Kid *107. Chris Sabin *108. Shinjiro Otani *109. Cibernetico *110. Minoru Tanaka *111. Finlay *112. Yuji Nagata *113. Jack Evans *114. Universo 3000 *115. Akebono *116. Elix Skipper *117. Yoshihiro Tajiri *118. Seth Skyfire *119. Super Crazy *120. Yoshinobu Kanemaru *121. Gedo *122. D-Lo Brown *123. William Regal *124. La Parka *125. TAKA Michinoku *126. Kenny Doane *127. Chris Hero *128. Vampiro *129. Razon Ramon H.G. *130. Shinsuke Nakamura *131. Giant Bernard *132. Ron Killings *133. La Mascara *134. Nick Nemeth *135. Chet The Jett *136. Chase Stevens *137. Oriental *138. Charlie Haas *139. Juventud Guerrera *140. Mike Knox *141. Mikey Mondo *142. Senshi *143. Andy Douglas *144. The Great Khali *145. Davey Richards *146. Koji Kanemoto *147. Johnny Jeter *148. Brian Kendrick *149. Sangre Azteca *150. The Sandman 151-200 *151. Scott Steiner *152. Zorro *153. Gregory Helms *154. Manabu Nakanishi *155. Nunzio *156. Felino *157. Dr. X *158. Viscera *159. Homicide *160. Jado *161. Elijah Burke *162. Psicosis *163. C.W. Anderson *164. Eugene *165. Bobby Roode *166. Matt Striker *167. Aaron Stevens *168. Robbie McAllister *169. Konnan *170. Jay Lethal *171. Justin Credible *172. Eric Young *173. Nitro *174. Mike Mizanin *175. Tommy Dreamer *176. Rory McAllister *177. Jody Fleisch *178. Tony Mamaluke *179. Sonjay Dutt *180. Heavy Metal *181. Rocky Romero *182. Orlando Jordan *183. Val Venis *184. Al Snow *185. Kikutaro *186. Charly Manson *187. Chavo Guerrero *188. Taiji Ishimori *189. Misterioso II *190. Kenzo Suzuki *191. Trevor Murdoch *192. Volador, Jr. *193. Ares *194. Tatsuhito Takaiwa *195. Scorpio *196. Jinsei Shinzaki *197. Rob Conway *198. Ryo Saito *199. El Terrible *200. Osamu Nishimura 201-250 *201. Nick Mitchell *202. Balls Mahoney *203. Blue Panther *204. Ken Kennedy *205. Bull Buchanan *206. Don Fuji *207. Joey Mercury *208. Dick Togo *209. Hooligan *210. MIKAMI *211. Claudio Castagnoli *212. Lizmark, Jr. *213. Super Dragon *214. Silver King *215. Jonny Storm *216. Gene Snitsky *217. Kohei Suwama *218. B.J. Whitmer *219. Chris Masters *220. Mr. Niebla *221. Brother Runt *222. Kohei Sato *223. Big Vito *224. El Canek *225. Shark Boy *226. Electroshock *227. Sal Rinauro *228. Kid Kash *229. Brazo de Plata *230. Ricky Marvin *231. Jamie Noble *232. Takao Omori *233. Raven *234. Amish Roadkill *235. Lance Cade *236. Antifaz *237. KUDO *238. El Dandy *239. El Samurai *240. Mascarita Sagrada *241. Mae Young *242. Gronda XXX *243. Hirooki Goto *244. Virus *245. Mohammed Yone *246. Jimmy Yang *247. Paul Burchill *248. Alex Shelley *249. Tamon Honda *250. Super Delfin 251-300 *251. Stevie Richards *252. Sho Funaki *253. Test *254. Naruki Doi *255. Ricky Reyes *256. El Sagrado *257. Takuma Sano *258. Tatanka *259. The Boogeyman *260. Masaaki Mochizuki *261. Jimmy Jacobs *262. David Young *263. Romeo Roselli *264. Steve Corino *265. Arike Cannon *266. Mick Foley *267. Yutaka Yoshie *268. Danny Doring *269. Arkangel de la Muerte *270. Masato Yoshino *271. Kevin Nash *272. Kazunari Nosawa *273. Chad Collyer *274. Tiger Mask I *275. Harry Smith *276. Lance Hoyt *277. Masada *278. A-1 *279. Ace Steel *280. Hombre Sin Nombre *281. Scotty 2 Hotty *282. Yoshinari Ogawa *283. Chris Cage *284. Machete *285. Johnny Parisi *286. Ryouji Sai *287. Tank Toland *288. Joey Ryan *289. Mike Quackenbush *290. Chad Toland *291. Ruckus *292. The Great Sasuke *293. Shad Gaspard *294. El Generico *295. Delirious *296. Matt Bentley *297. AKIRA *298. Simon Diamond *299. Necro Butcher *300. El Angel 301-350 *301. Jake Gymini *302. Sterling James Keenan *303. Tony Kozina *304. M-Dogg 20 *305. Arch Kincaid *306. Miyawaki *307. El Alebrije *308. Jesse Gymini *309. Kevin Matthews *310. Derrick Neikirk *311. Antonio Thomas *312. Sylvain Grenier *313. Eddie Colon *314. Tyson Dux *315. Octagon *316. Cody Hawk *317. Hallowicked *318. Toru Owashi *319. Jimmy Rave *320. Tony Santarelli *321. Milano Collection A.T. *322. Simon Dean *323. Mike Taylor *324. Scott Lost *325. El Intocable *326. Shinjitsu Nohashi *327. Mark Briscoe *328. Chris Bosh *329. Shane Storm *330. Jay Briscoe *331. Alan Stone *332. Johnny Devine *333. Lash LeRoux *334. Excalibur *335. Ryan Reeves *336. Larry Sweeney *337. Fuerza Guerrera *338. SUWA *339. Dice Domino *340. B-Boy *341. Fergal Devitt *342. Kevin Steen *343. Shannon Moore *344. Human Tornado *345. Zumbido *346. Julio Dinero *347. Puma *348. Prince Nana *349. Ray Gordy *350. Jigsaw 351-400 *351. Mr. Mexico *352. Shuji Kondo *353. Cassidy Reilly *354. Bradley Jay *355. Tigre Blanco III *356. Katsushi Takemura *357. Icarus *358. Mac Daddy Johnson *359. Emil Sitoci *360. Tony Rivera *361. Naofumi Yamamoto *362. Gran Akuma *363. Tigre Metalico *364. Scorpio Sky *365. Spud *366. Gran Hamada *367. Niles Young *368. Antonio Banks *369. Kenichiro Arai *370. Steve Douglas *371. Joker *372. Men's Teioh *373. Quicksilver *374. Josh Daniels *375. Eddie Kingston *376. Blue Demon, Jr. *377. Jake Crist *378. Mikey Batts *379. Sonny Siaki *380. Amigo Suzuki *381. Rene Dupree *382. Abismo Negro *383. David Crist *384. Jack Bull *385. Skayde *386. Eric Perez *387. Maxime Boyer *388. Chessman *389. Freakin Deacon *390. Turbo *391. Danny Gimondo *392. Sabian *393. Shane Matthews *394. Pantera *395. Shigeo Okumura *396. Deuce Shade *397. Jagged *398. Matt Stryker *399. Derek Frazier *400. Ryuji Ito 401-450 *401. Vries Kastelein *402. Sexxxy Eddie *403. Yoshiaki Yago *404. Danny Daniels *405. Nick Gage *406. Scorpio, Jr. *407. Travis Tomko *408. Tatsutoshi Goto *409. Tracy Smothers *410. Matt Morgan *411. Norman Smiley *412. Frankie Kazarian *413. Billy Maverick *414. Andre Lyonz *415. Justice Pain *416. Trent Acid *417. Extreme Tiger *418. Adam Flash *419. John McChesney *420. Bryan Logan *421. Teddy Hart *422. Conrad Kennedy III *423. Ric Converse *424. Dos Caras *425. Jon Bolen *426. Riki Choshu *427. Equinox *428. Chaz *429. Tengkwa *430. Nick Berk *431. Rodney Mack *432. Darren Burridge *433. Black Thunder *434. Crossbones *435. Francisco Ciatso *436. Josh Abercrombie *437. Joey Knight *438. Freak Nasty *439. Darin Corbin *440. Xavier *441. Crazy Boy *442. Kahagas *443. Ryan Cruz *444. Troy Lords *445. Andrew Dalton *446. Eric Everlast *447. Jon Moxley *448. Andy Boy Simmonz *449. Lance Steel *450. Chasyn Rance 451-500 *451. Shirley Doe *452. The Bruiser *453. Robin Knightwing *454. Frank Parker *455. Nate Mattson *456. Mike Kruel *457. Quinn Magnum *458. Sinn *459. Mickey Gambino *460. Jerrelle Clark *461. The Stro *462. Marshall Gambino *463. Pepper Parks *464. Cheech *465. Stronko *466. Jason Static *467. Preston Quinn *468. Gleen Spectre *469. Tony Givens *470. Darin Childs *471. Beau James *472. Don Paysan *473. Roughhouse O'Reilly *474. Dennis Gregory *475. Brian Ash *476. Cloudy *477. Billy Bart *478. G.Q. Gallo *479. Vito Thomaselli *480. Shawn Cook *481. Mikal Adryan *482. Don Basher *483. Sal Thomaselli *484. Boomer Payne *485. Johnny Graham *486. Matt Riviera *487. Larry Huntley *488. Seth Shai *489. Kevin Knight *490. Horrorshow *491. Mascara Purpura *492. Brian Christopher *493. Wataru Inoue *494. Kamikaze Kid *495. Robert Anthony *496. Shawn Christopher *497. Phil Davis *498. Eddie Edwards *499. Sean Davis *500. Mike Paige See Also *PWI Top 500 Wrestlers External links and references * 2006 PWI 500 from Wrestling Information Archive Category:PWI 500 Category:PWI Top Lists